


Things Going Numb

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Comfort, Coping, Depression, Emotional Detachment Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Painting, Saddness, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek Altin sees a friend from his childhood and goes to greet them, but they've changed, shit happened, and now Otabek feels inclined to help them. He drags Yuri in and soon the Katsuki-Nikiforovs are on the case too.





	Things Going Numb

Otabek Altin was at his favorite library, Orange Jupiter Liberty Library. It had his favorite authors in every genre he read, his 19th birthday had passed and Yuri gave him a coupon for buying three free books. So he rushed into the romance section of the library searching for one of his favorite authors. He saw the familiar ginger hairstyle and stopped for a second, there was River. “River?” Otabek asked, making sure it was the right person. The ginger looked up.

“O-Otabek?” They asked standing up, closing their book. Otabek nodded. 

“It’s been awhile, how are you doing?” Otabek asked in a quiet voice, moving closer slowly. 

“I-i have to g-go.” They said and tried to walk away, Otabek grabbed their wrist softly. 

“Hey… what’s up, is something wrong?” He asked concerned. Otabek looked at his wrist to see a scar, he slowly lifted up the sleeve to see more of them. River looked down with shame and fear. Those were knife marks, only they didn't make them. “Did you make these?” Otabek asked softly. River shook their head. 

 

River turned to face Otabek, who was taller by a few inches. They hugged the Kazakh man and buried their face in his chest. Otabek rubbed their back in small circles, he was worried, what had happened since they moved away? River started to calm down, and they stopped shaking. Since they moved away from Otabek in Almaty all those years ago, things have changed.  Otabek needed to help his friend, something happened and he needs to fix it. They pulled apart and sat down next the the older male. River took off their jacket and a lot of marks could be seen all over their pale skin. Otabek gasped, what  _ had _ happened? 

 


End file.
